Legendarische Pokémon
PAGINA MOET NOG GEHEEL VERTAALD WORDEN/AANGEPAST WORDEN! IK ZAL DIT PERSOONLIJK DOEN! - DarkOverlord-Giratina 5 dec 2014 19:29 (UTC) zijn extreem zeldzamen en meestal krachtige Pokémon die ook wel worden genoemd. Legendarische Pokémon zijn uniek in elke regio, mede daardoor zijn ze aantrekkelijk voor criminele organisaties zoals Team Rocket, Team Rocket gelooft namelijk dat ze met de kracht van legendarische Pokémon de wereld kunnen overheersen. Sommige legendarische Pokémon kunnen ook worden gezien als Mythische Pokémon, zoals de Sinnoh legendarische die het universum hebben geschapen (Creation Trio). In de Pokémon anime kan je vrij zeker zeggen dat er van sommige legendarische Pokémon meerdere zijn. In de game zijn legendarische Pokémon vaak extreem moeilijk om te vangen maar niet moeilijk om te verslaan. De Eerste Generatie De zijn de eerste legendarische Pokémon die werden geïntroduceerd in de serie. Deze Pokémon komen uit de Kanto regio maar verschijnen ook vaak in andere. Van de 151 Pokémon die werden geïntroduceerd in Generatie I zijn er vijf legendarisch. De Legendarische Vogels 144Articuno.png|Articuno 145Zapdos.png|Zapdos 146Moltres.png|Moltres De is een groep Pokémon die bestaat uit Articuno, een IJs-type Pokémon, Zapdos, een bliksem-type Pokémon en Moltres een vuur-type Pokémon. Van de drie wordt Moltres gezien als de meest legendarische. In de eerste game kon de speler: Articuno vangen op Seafoam Islands; Zapdos vangen in de Power Plant & Moltres vangen op de Victory Road. In Pokémon LeafGreen en FireRed kon Moltres worden gevangen op Mt. Ember en enkel in HeartGold en SoulSilver kon Moltres worden gevangen op Mt. Silver. In Pokémon Platinum zwerven Articuno, Moltres en Zapdos door Sinnoh na het verslaan van de Sinnoh Pokémon League en nadat je met Professor Oak in Eterna City hebt gepraat. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, zijn de drie legendarische vogels gevangen door Cipher en veranderd in Shadow Pokémon. Ze zijn daarna allemaal gebruikt door de Cipher Boss: Grand Master Greevil. In de tweede Pokémon film wonen de drie legendarische vogels op Shamoiti Island. Het is bekend dat er ruzie plaats vindt tussen de drie en enkel Lugia hen kan stoppen. De drie legendarische Pokémon hebben meerdere verschijningen in de anime gemaakt. De drie legendarische vogel Pokémon wordt bewaakt en werd geschapen door Lugia, Lugia is tevens Trio Meester. De drie legendarische vogels hebben alle Spaanse nummering in hun namen: "UNO" "dos" & "tres". In de Pokémon Manga bestaat er een fusie tussen de drie legendarische vogels namelijk, Zapmolcuno. De Mew Duo 150Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo 151Mew.png|Mew De ook bekend als is een Duo bestaand uit de twee legendarische Pokémon Mewtwo en Mew. Mewtwo is de kloon van Mew. Mewtwo werd gemaakt door wetenschappers door middel van het DNA van Mew. Mewtwo is gemaakt in een Pokémon Mansion op Cinnabar Island, ook is het bekend dat de Leider] van Cinnabar Island iets te maken had met het klonen van Mew. Helaas was Mewtwo een erg agressieve Pokémon en het vernietigde de Pokémon Mansion. Hierna reisde Mewtwo naar Cerulean Cave waar het nu verblijft. Het is raar dat Mewtwo een kloon van Mew is maar dat Mewtwo toch eerst in de Pokédex komt. Mewtwo is #150 in de Nationale Pokédex terwijl Mew #151 is. Dit kan komen doordat Mew een mythische Pokémon is en nog maar weinig is gezien door mensen terwijl Mewtwo gemaakt is door mensen. Ook was Mew nooit legaal verkrijgbaar in Generatie I games, wel wordt er over Mew gesproken in verschillende dagboeken. Generatie VI introduceerde Mega Evoluties. Mewtwo is instaat om twee soorten Mega Evoluties aan te nemen. Mega Mewtwo X of Mega Mewtwo Y. Mega Mewtwo X is een dual / -type Pokémon terwijl Mega Mewtwo Y enkel -type blijft. De Tweede Generatie De is de tweede set legendarische Pokémon die werden toegevoegd aan de Pokémon serie. Deze Pokémon komen oorspronkelijk uit de Johto regio. Van de totaal 100 nieuwe Generatie II Pokémon zijn er zes legendarisch. De Legendarische Beesten 243Raikou.png|Raikou 244Entei.png|Entei 245Suicune.png|Suicune De trio bestaat uit Raikou een -type Donder Pokémon, Entei een -type Vulkaan Pokémon en Suicune een -type Aurora Pokémon. Raikou, Entei en Suicune zijn oorspronkelijk gestorven door een blikseminslag in de Brass Tower. Het is bekend dat zij gevangen waren in de toren toen deze afbranden. Gelukkig werden ze alle drie weer tot leven gewekt door Ho-Oh en nu zwerven ze vrij door Johto, het is onbekend of de drie van oorsprong een Raikou, een Eiintei en een Suicune waren of dat Ho-Oh ze heeft veranderd in Raikou, Eintei en Suicune. In de games Pokémon Gold en Silver, zwerven de drie door Johto nadat de speler ze heeft ontdekt in de Brass Tower. In Pokémon Crystal zwerven alleen Raikou en Entei door Johto nadat de speler ze ontdekt in de Brass Tower. Enkel Suicune, die tevens versie mascotte is van Pokémon Cyrstal version, zal een gevecht aangaan met de speler bij de Tin Tower nadat Team Rocket is opgeheven in de Radio Tower nadat Team Rocket deze probeerde te gebruiken om contact op te nemen met de ex-leider van Team Rocket, Giovanni. De speler kan enkel Suicune bevechten na het verkrijgen van de Clear Bell. In Pokémon Collosseum werden alle drie de legendarische beesten gevangen door Cihper en veranderd in Shadow Pokémon. In Pokémon FireRed en LeafGreen zal één van de legendarische beesten door Kanto zwerven na het verslaan van de Pokémon League. Welke van de drie er door Kanto zwerft hang af van elke Starter Pokémon de speler gekozen heeft, wanneer de speler Squirtle heeft gekozen zal Raikou door Kanto zwerven, wanneer de speler gekozen heeft voor Bulbasaur zal Entei door Kanto zwerven en wanneer de speler voor Charmander heeft gekozen zal Suicune zwerven door Sinnoh. In Pokémon HeartGold en SoulSilver verschijnen de legendarische beesten bijna allemaal hetzelfde als in Pokémon Cyrstal. Raikou en Entei zwerven nog steeds door Johto en de speler kan Suicune uitdagen na het verlsaan van de League en het volgen van Suicune naar Kanto tot Route 25 net buiten Bills huis. In de game en de anime zit Eusine constant achter Suicune aan, maar Suicune kan steeds aan hem ontsnappen. Het Toren Duo 249Lugia.png|Lugia 250Ho-Oh.png|Ho-Oh De zijn twee legendarische vogelachtige Pokémon, Ho-Oh een / dual-type Regenboog Pokémon en Lugia een / dual-type Duik Pokémon. Ho-Oh en Lugia worden gezien als legendarische duo uit de Johto regio. Ho-Oh is bekend als "de bewaker van de lucht" en Lugia is bekend als "bewaker van de zeeën". Ho-Oh was de eerste legendarische Pokémon die verscheen in de anime, het verscheen in de allereerste episode van de Pokémon serie, terwijl Ho-Oh op dat tijdstip nog niet officieel was bekendgemaakt en niet kon worden geïdentificeerd in de episode. De geschiedenissen van Ho-Oh en Lugia lijken veel op elkaar, lang geleden werden twee torens gebouwd in Ecruteak City, de Bell Tower en de Brass Tower. Ho-Oh woont in de Bell Tower terwijl Lugia in Brass Tower woont. Een aantal jaar later vloog de Brass Tower in brand waardoor Lugia moest vluchten naar Whirlpool Islands, toen Lugia vertrok bleven drie Pokémon (De Legendarische Beesten) achter in de toren, Ho-Oh bleef achter om ze te redden. De brand in de Brass Tower zorgde er ook voor dat Ho-Oh ging vluchten op zoek naar een trainer met een puur hart. In de video games serie is Ho-Oh de versie mascotte van Pokémon Gold en Lugia de mascotte van Pokémon Silver. De games zijn verschillende in hoe je ze moet vangen. In Pokémon Gold kan de speler Ho-Oh vangen na het verkrijgen van de Rainbow Wing, deze krijg je nadat Team Rocket is opgeheven bij de Radio Tower. In Pokémon Silver krijg je na het verslaan van de Pokémon League de Rainbow Wing van een bewoner in Pewter City. In Pokémon Crystal krijgt de speler de Rainbow Wing nadat het alle Legendarische Beesten heeft gevangen: Raikou, Entei en Suicune. In Pokémon Silver kan de speler Lugia vangen na het verkrijgen van de Silver Wing, deze krijg je nadat Team Rocket is opgeheven bij de Radio Tower. In Pokémon Gold en Crystal krijg je deze van een bewoner in Pewter City wanneer de League verslagen is. Je kan Ho-Oh vangen op de Bell Tower en Lugia bij de Whirl Islands. Ho-Oh en Lugia maken opnieuw een verschijning in Pokémon LeafGreen en FireRed en Pokémon Emerald enkel alleen door een event. Ho-Oh en Lugia verschijnen beide bij Havel Rock door het gebruik van de MysticTicket. Lugia speelt verder een grote rol in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness als Shadow Lugia, deze Lugia kan worden gezuiverd terwijl veel mensen eerst dachten van niet. Ho-Oh kan worden verkregen in Pokémon Colosseum om alle Shadow Pokémon te zuiveren. Ho-Oh en Lugia verschijnen opnieuw in de remakes van Gold en Silver, Pokémon HeartGold en SoulSilver, wat de speler moet doen om ze te verkrijgen is niet veranderd, alleen om Lugia te vangen is de Silver Wing maar ook de Tidal Bell nodig, om Ho-Oh te vangen is de Rainbow Wing maar nu ook de Clear Bell nodig. Over Ho-Oh wordt gezegd dat wanneer het gezien wordt deze persoon voor eeuwig blijdschap te geven. Lugia heeft de legendarische Vogels gemaakt terwijl Ho-Oh de legendarische beesten heeft gemaakt. De Derde Generatie De is de derde set van legendarische Pokémon die werden geïntroduceerd in de Pokémon serie. Deze Pokémon komen uit de Hoenn regio. Van de 135 nieuwe Pokémon uit generatie drie zitten er tien legendarische bij. De Golem Trio 377Regirock.png|Regirock 378Regice.png|Regice 379Registeel.png|Registeel De bestaat uit drie legendarische golem Pokémon: Regirock een -type Top Pokémon, Regice een -type IJsberg Pokémon en Registeel een -type IJzer Pokémon. Volgens de legende werden de drie golems geschapen door Regigigas. Regirock werd gemaakt uit rotsen, Regice werd gemaakt uit ijs en Registeel werd gemaakt uit staal. De drie golems verschenen voor het eerst in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire en Emerald versies. Om ze te vangen moet de speler onderwater duiken naar een plek genaamd Sealed Chamber, deze kan worden bereikt door de duiken in Route 134. De speler heeft een Pokémon met de aanval dig nodig en moet de Pokémon Reicanth en Wailord bij zich hebben. Nadat dit is uitgevoerd zullen de drie legendarische golems hun kamers openen. Regirock kan worden gevonden in de Desert Ruins, Regice kan worden gevonden in de Island Cave en Registeel kan worden gevonden in de Ancient Tomb. In Pokémon Platinum video game kan Regirock worden gevonden in de Rock Peak Ruins, Regice in de Iceberg Ruins en Registeel in de Iron Ruins, ze verschijnen alleen bij een event. Het Eon Duo 380Latias.png|Latias 381Latios.png|Latios De bestaat uit de tweeling Latios een / dual-type Eon Pokémon en Latias ook een / dual-type Pokémon. Latios is altijd mannelijk terwijl Latias altijd vrouwelijk is. In de anime film zijn ze bewakers van Alto Mare en hebben ze een sterke band met de Soul Dew. Latios is en rondzwervende Pokémon in Pokémon Ruby terwijl Latias een rondzwervende Pokémon is in Pokémon Sapphire. In Pokémon Emerald zwerft één van de twee rond nadat de speler heeft gekozen welke na het winnen van de Pokémon League. In Pokémon Ruby en Sapphire kunnen ze ook worden verkregen via een Eon Ticket dat werd weg gegeven door Nintendo Power. Ze verschijnen weer in Pokémon HeartGold en Pokémon SoulSilver ook als rondzwervende Pokémon. Latis verschijnt alleen in Pokémon HeartGold en Latios alleen in Pokémon SoulSilver. In Pokémon HeartGold en SoulSilver kan de speler op een andere manier het Eon Duo verkrijgen door een event waarin de Enigma Stone wordt verkregen, dit kan na het verslaan van de Pokémon League. De speler moet dan naar Pewter City museum gaan en ontmoet daar de Hoenn Champion Steven die verteld dat de Enigma Stone eigenlijk een Soul Dew is, Latias verschijnt voor je in Pokémon SoulSilver en Latios in Pokémon HeartGold. Het Weer Trio 382Kyogre.png|Kyogre 383Groudon.png|Groudon 384Rayquaza Pokémon Mystery Dungeon.jpg|Rayquaza Het , ook bekend als het bestaat uit Kyogre een -type Zee Stroom Pokémon, Groudon een -type continent Pokémon en Rayquaza een / dual-type Hoge Hemel Pokémon. Volgens de mythes van deze drie Pokémon heeft Kyogre de kracht om met regen de zee uit te breiden en Groudon heeft de kracht om met de zon water te laten verdampen en dus het land te vergroten. Het wordt gezegd dat Rayquaza de beschermer van de hemel is en dat het leeft in de ozon laag. Kyogre, Groudon en Rayquaza zijn alle versie mascottes van Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire en Pokémon Emerald. Kyogre is de mascotte van Pokémon Sapphire Version, Groudon is de versie mascotte van Pokémon Ruby Version en Rayquaza is de mascotte van Pokémon Emerald Version. Groudon verschijnt niet in Pokémon Sapphire en Kyogre verschijnt niet in Pokémon Ruby. Groudon kan worden gevangen in de Cave of Origin in Pokémon Ruby version en Kyogre kan ook in de Cave of Origin worden gevangen maar dan in Pokémon Sapphire Version. Rayquaza kan worden gevangen op de top van Sky Pillar in beide games. In Pokémon Emerald Version kan de speler of Kyogre of Groudon vangen na het verslaan van de Hoenn League. Groudon in de Terra Cave en Kyogre in de Marine Cave. Ze verschijnen opnieuw in Pokémon HeartGold en SoulSilver, in HeartGold Version kan de speler een Blue Orb vinden en in SoulSilver Version de Red Orb, er is ook een derde orb genaamd de Jade Orb. Deze kan worden verkregen in beide games. Breng één van naar de Embedded Tower om één van de drie Pokémon te vangen. Rayquaza heeft een fusie vorm met Mismagius die enkel in de anime verschijnt genaamd Ghost Rayquaza. De Vierde Generatie De is de vierde groep legendarische Pokémon die werden geïntroduceerd in de games. Deze Pokémon komen oorspronkelijk uit de Sinnoh regio. Van de totaal 107 nieuwe Pokémon uit generatie vier waren er veertien nieuwe legendarische Pokémon. Dit is het meeste aantal legendarische Pokémon van elke generatie. Het Meer Trio 480Uxie.png|Uxie 481Mesprit.png|Mesprit 482Azelf.png|Azelf Het bestaat uit drie legendarische Pokémon dat elk in een meer van de Sinnoh regio wonen. Het eerste wezen Uxie is een -type Kennis Pokémon, het tweede wezen is Azelf een -type Wilskracht Pokémon en als laatste wezen Mesprit een -type Emotie Pokémon. De legende rondom dit trio gaat zo: Toen het universum was geschapen schiep Arceus drie wezens om de de spirit te beschermen en te belichamen. Uxie werd gemaakt om Kennis te beschermen en te belichamen, Azelf werd gemaakt om Wilskracht te beschermen en te belichamen en Mesprit werd gemaakt om Emoties te beschermen en te belichamen. De drie meer beschermers spelen een grote grol in de Generatie IV video games serie. In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl en Pokémon Platinum vangen Team Galactic's commanders de meer beschermers voor hun leider, Cyrus. Ze gebruiken de krachten van de meer beschermers om de Red Chain te creëren. Deze kan worden gebruikt om Dialga in Pokémon Diamond en Palkia in Pokémon Pearl te besturen. In Pokémon Platinum wordt de Red Chain voor beide Dialga en Palkia. Het doel is om het universum opnieuw te maken zonder spirit. In de Pokémon Platinum serie spelen ze een veel grotere rol dan in Pokémon Diamond en Pearl. Nadat Cyrus de controle over Dialga en Palkia heeft genomen arriveren de drie meer beschermers op de top van Mt. Coronet om Cyrus en zijn plannen te stoppen, helaas zijn ze niet sterk genoeg. Nadat Giratina is verschenen en Cyrus heeft gestopt laat Giratina een portaal achter naar de Distortion World. Cyrus wordt meegenomen door Giratina deze wereld in. De meer beschermers volgen daarna snel Giratina en Cyrus. Daarna gaan de speler en Cynthia ook het portaal binnen. Cynthia zal de speler helpen om Cyrus te vinden. Nadat Cyrus is gestopt op Mt. Coronet kunnen de drie lake beschermers worden gevonden bij de meren. Uxie wacht bij Lake Acuity, Azelf wacht bij Lake Valor en Mesprit wacht bij Lake Verity. Uxie en Azelf kunnen direct worden gevangen, helaas vlucht Mesprit en zal het ronddwalen door Sinnoh. The Creation Trio 483Dialga.png|Dialga 484Palkia.png|Palkia 487Giratina.png|Giratina (Altered Forme) 487BGiratina.png|Giratina (Origin Forme) Zie Creation Trio voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. De is een term die wordt gebruikt om een extreem sterk trio legendarische/mythische Pokémon uit de Sinnoh regio aan te geven: Giratina, Dialga en Palkia. Zie Creation Trio voor meer info. Het Maan Duo 488Cresselia.png|Cresselia 491Darkrai.png|Darkrai Het bestaat uit Cresselia een -type Lunar Pokémon en Darkrai een -type Pik-Zwarte Pokémon. Cresselia vertegenwoordigt de halve maan welke symbool staat voor fijne dromen. Darkrai vertegenwoordigt de nieuwe maan welke symbool staat voor angst, hulpeloosheid en nachtmerries. Darkrai wordt meer gezien als een Mythische Pokémon in plaats van een Legendarische Pokémon. Cresselia is altijd vrouwelijk, Darkrai aan de andere kant is geslachtsloos. In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl en Platinum kan Cresselia worden gevonden op Full Moon Island als onderdeel van post-side opdracht om een medicijn te vinden. Dit medicijn is aangevraagd door Sailor Eldrich omdat zijn zoon nachtmerries blijft hebben. Op Full Moon Island vindt de speler Cresselia, Cresselia verdwijnt en laat een Lunar Wing achter als medicijn voor Eldrichs zoon. Nadat zal Cresselia vrij rondzwerven door Sinnoh en kan de speler haar bevechten in het wild. Darkrai kan enkel worden gevonden door een event. De speler zal een member card ontvangen welke kan worden gebruikt om het mysterieuze hotel in Canalave City binnen te treden, deze zit normaal op slot. Wanneer de speler binnenkomt wordt hij/zij begroet door een man, de man zegt: , de man stopt de speler dan in bed waarna de speler inslaap valt. Wanneer de speler slaapt wordt de speler naar New Moon Island gestuurd, New Moon Island ligt naast Full Moon Island. Op het eiland ontmoet de speler Darkrai. Wanneer de speler probeert te praten tegen Darkrai begint het gevecht en kun je Darkrai vangen. Na het gevecht wordt je wakker en is de vreemde man weg. Als je naar buiten loopt ga dan naar het Pokémon Center, als je Darkrai gevangen hebt kan je deze vinden in je PC. Darkrai heeft ook een grote rol in PokéPark 2: Beyond the World. De eilanden waar ze beide op leven, Full Moon Island voor Darkrai en New Moon Island voor Cresselia, zijn elkaars spiegelbeeld. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness en Explorers of Sky verschijnen ze als elkaars vijand. Heatran is een / -type Lava Koepel Pokémon. Heatran is de spirit en beschermer van alle vulkanistische activiteit waarvan wordt gezegd dat get werd geschapen rondom de zelfde tijd als Dialga, Palkia en Giratina het universum schiepen. Heatran onderscheidt zich van andere legendarische Pokémon doordat het een 50% kans heeft om mannelijk of vrouwelijk te zijn. In Pokémon Diamond en Pearl kan Heatran worden gevangen op Stark Mountain nadat de Pokémon League is verslagen bij de Survival Area na een tweede bezoek aan Buck's opa. Buck neemt de Magma Steen maar brengt deze later terug nadat zijn opa hem dit als opdracht gaf. Nadat de Magma Steen terug is gebracht bij Stark Mountain verschijnt Heatran om gevangen te worden. In Pokémon Platinum is er een kleine verandering want Charon, een ex-Team Galactic lid, wil de Magma Steen stelen uit Stark Mountain en het gebruiken om Heatran bevelen te geven. Heatran zou dan de inwoners van Sinnoh bang maken zodat deze geld geven in ruil voor leven. Helaas voor Charon worden zijn plannen door elkaar gegooid dankzij Looker. Heatran kan worden gevangen nadat de speler Charon stopt. Heatran verschijnt opnieuw in Pokémon Black en White Version 2. De speler moet wel de Magma Steen bij zich hebben, deze kan worden gevonden op Route 18. Daarna moet de speler de Magma Steen meenemen naar Reversal Mountain, daar zal Heatran verschijnen. Regigigas is een legendarische -type kolossale Pokémon die bekend staat voor het creëren van Regirock, Registeel en Regice. Regigigas staat ook bekend omdat het continenten heeft verplaatst door het trekken aan een touw. In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl en Platinum kan Regigigas worden gevonden in de Snowpoint Temple nadat de speler de Pokémon League heeft verslagen. Om Regigigas uit zijn slaap te halen moet de spelers alle drie de golems in zijn team hebben. Regigigas verschijnt opnieuw in Pokémon Black en White 2 op Twist Mountain na het verslaan van de Pokémon League, net als in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl en Platinum ontwaakt Regigigas alleen wanneer de speler alle drie de golems in zijn team heeft. De Vijfde Generatie De is de vijfde set legendarische Pokémon die werden geïntroduceerd in de serie. Deze Pokémon zijn afkomstig en verschijnen in de Unova regio. In deze generatie werden dertien nieuwe legendarische Pokémon geïntroduceerd. The Musketiers 638Cobalion.png|Cobalion 640Virizion.png|Virizion 639Terrakion.png|Terrakion KeldeoAll.png|Keldeo (Normale Vorm & Resolutie Vorm) De Musketiers bestaan uit Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion en Keldeo. Ze staan ook bekend als het Zwaard der Gerechtigheid. Ze strijden voor veiligheid voor Pokémon dat hun huis zijn verloren door mensen. Keldeo heeft een alternatieve form, de Resolutie Vorm. Met uitzondering van Keldeo, is elk lid een -type samen met nog een tweede type dat overeenkomt met hun naam. (Bijvoorbeeld Virizion is ook een -type Pokémon). Dit is het eerste legendarische kwartet. Het Kami Trio TornadusAll.png|Tornadus (Incarnate en Therian Forme) ThundurusAll.png|Thundurus (Incarnate en Therian Forme) LandorusAll.png|Landorus (Incarnate en Therian Forme) Het Kami trio bestaat uit Tornadus, Thundurus en Landorus. Tornadus vertegenwoordigt de wind, Thundurus vertegenwoordigt bliksem en Landorus vertegenwoordigt de grond. Tornadus is de enige Pokémon dat puur -type is. Het in een trio waarin elk lid en ook de trio leider een alternatieve vorm heeft, deze wordt verkregen met behulp van de Reflecting Mirror. Alle trio leden zijn puur mannelijk, dit is het eerste trio waarin alle leden een geslacht hebben (behalve natuurlijk trio's die compleet geslachtloos zijn, Creation Trio e.d.]]) en ook het eerste trio waarin alle leden hetzelfde geslacht zijn. Het Tao Trio 643Reshiram.png|Reshiram 644Zekrom.png|Zekrom 646AKyurem.png|Kyurem 646Kyurem-Black2.png|Black Kyurem 646Kyurem-White2.png|White Kyurem Het ook bekend als bestaat uit Reshiram een / dual-type Enorm Witte Pokémon, Zekrom een / dual-type Diepe Zwarte Pokémon en Zekrom een / dual-type Grens Pokémon. Elk van de draken staat symbool voor een specifiek soort energie en vertegenwoordigt ook een energie soort. Reshiram staat symbool voor Yang en bestuurt het element Vuur, Zekrom staat symbool voor Yin en bestuurt Elektriciteit en Kyurem staat symbool vor Wuji en bestuurt IJs. Het is bekend dat Kyurem twee alternatieve vormen heeft, deze werden geintroduceerd in Pokémon Black en White Version 2, deze vormen staan bekend als Black Kyurem en White Kyurem. Black Kyurem kan worden verkregen door het samenvoegen van Zekrom's genen met Kyurem, White Kyurem kan worden verkregen door Reshiram's genen samen te voegen met Kyurem. Kyurem kan enkel in deze twee vormen worden veranderd wanneer de speler een object heeft verkregen genaamd de DNA Splicers. Het is onbekend of de transformatie pijnlijk is voor de draken. In de verhaallijn was er oorspronkelijk één Pokémon die in tweeën werd gesplitst toen zijn tweeling eigenaren discussieerde over de waarheid of idealen, Kyurem werd achtergelaten als een bij product. The Sixth Generation The are the sixth generation legendary Pokémon introduced in the Pokémon series. These Pokémon originates and are most likely appearing the Kalos region. Nine legendary Pokémon are known, the Mortality Trio, Mega Mewtwo, Diancie and it's Mega Evolution, and Mega evolutions of the Eon Duo. Mortality Trio 716Xerneas.png|Xerneas 717Yveltal.png|Yveltal 718Zygarde.png|Zygarde The members of the Yggdrasil Trio consist of Xerneas, a Fairy-type Pokemon, Yveltal, a Dark/Flying-type Pokémon, and Zygarde, a Dragon/Ground Pokemon. While Yveltal and Zygarde are dual type Pokemon, Xerneas is the only member of the Yggdrasil Trio that is not. Two of the legendary Pokémon are also the main mascots of the video games Pokémon X and Y which Xerneas represents Pokémon X and Yveltal represents Pokémon Y. In either Pokemon X or Y, Team Flare would try using the dormant form of Xerneas or Yveltal to power the Ultimate Weapon; it remains to be seen if they will try something similar with Zygarde in a sequel. The reason why Xeneas and Yveltal are sometimes considered as the Mortality Duo is due to the reason that they represent the letters of the two gender chromosomes, X and Y. It can also be inferred that Xerneas is female, as females have the XX chromosome set; and that Yveltal is male, as males have the XY chromosome set however this has not been confirmed; Zygarde may be genderless like most other Legendary Pokemon. The theme between the duo of Xerneas and Yveltal is enternal life and destruction. Given Zygarde's role as protector of the environment, he may be a representation of the middle ground between Xerneas and Yveltal, which is the state of the environment that decides how long others can live. Diancie Diancie is an event Legendary. Diancie also has a Mega Evolution called Mega Diancie. Alternate forms Mega Mewtwo 150MMewtwo.png|Mega Mewtwo X 150M2Mewtwo.png|Mega Mewtwo Y Generation VI introduces Mega Pokémon, a new type of evolution. The Genetic Pokémon Mewtwo is able to Mega Evolve into two different Mega Pokémon depending on the version of the game. He can turn into Mega Mewtwo X using a Mewtwonite X- which is available in X'' version, and Mega Mewtwo Y using a Mewtwonite Y - which is available in ''Y version. Mega Mewtwo X is a dual / -type while Mega Mewtwo Y retains Mewtwo's pure nature. The ability and stats of Mega Mewtwo also differs between version. Mega Eon Duo 380MLatias.png|Mega Latias 381MLatios.png|Mega Latios Mega evolutions of Latias and Latios also appear. Primal Weather Duo 382PKyogre.png|Primal Kyogre 383PGroudon.png|Primal Groudon Primal reversions of Kyogre and Groudon also appear. Gallery Master Quest Legendary Pokémon.png Mew and Mewtwo in Johto Journeys opening.png Mew and Mewtwo in Johto League Champions opening.png Semi-Legendary :Not to be confused with Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. Several Pokémon are often disputed as to whether or not they are Legendary and are often mistaken as true Legendaries by fans. List *Deoxys Copy - though they are copies created by a Legendary, they are very weak and cannot fight alone. They only appear in the anime. *Phione - Phione is bred from the Mythical Manaphy and a Ditto but it has been disputed if it is legendary/mythical or not, official sources have differed on the matter. *Rotom - Rotom is often thought of as Legendary because there is only one in the game. It is also labelled as a Legendary in the DP Pokedex Book, although the same book has several other errors (numbering in the double digits) both major and minor. *Arcanine - Arcanine is commonly misconstructed as a Legendary Pokemon, mainly because of an episode (named Pokemon Emergency!, and known to be the second episode of the show) which showed Arcanine as one of the four legendary Pokémon on the tablet at the Viridian City Pokémon Center. Despite not actually being a legendary Pokémon, this reflects its species description as the "Legendary" Pokémon, and creates a common misconception.